Uchiha, Sasuke's Journal: Not A Happy Ending Story
by cheater boy - A
Summary: "Life is really unfair. Even now, I still love Naruto, but we can never be together again. I have my family, and Naruto had her dotted daughter." -Sasuke U. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.


******-Uchiha, Sasuke's Journal: Not A Happy Ending Story.**

**21 y.o.**

**Start of Journal: September 3****rd****, 2009**

It was Saturday night when I met him, the guy who had bright, short, spiky, blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes.

I just got off the radio station where I was working at and the guy accidentally ran into me and apologized before he walked away, and I just stared at his retreating back until the it got crowded I could not see him anymore. Shaking my head, I took a step forward when my foot got something.

It was a green toad coin purse.

That guy must have dropped it when he ran into me.

I wanted to give it back to him, but I could not find him, so I just decided to go home and will page for him tomorrow on air at the radio station, hoping he would hear and come to the station to get his coin purse.

He must had heard me in the radio or someone had informed him that was why we met once again at the station, thanking me.

Since then, we became good friends.

Six months later, my father returned from overseas work. He and mom always kept in touch, and mom must had mentioned to him that I got a new friend and wanted to meet him.

So, I called my friend, Naruto Uzumaki, whom I learned was orphaned by a tragedy.

His parents died, protecting him from the fire that started at the hospital's east wing when he was only three minutes told.

It was a sad story, really, but he was happy to be with his grandparents.

Two days after I called Naruto, he arrived at my family's house door step. Mom opneed the door and welcomed him inside.

He was wearing blue jeans, white round neck shirt under his black unbuttoned vest, and black leather shoes.

Naruto was wearing clothes casually and kept his hair untamed, which I knew my father would not like. I intentionally didn't tell my friend what my father did not like, because I wanted my father to know what kind of person Naruto is and like him as what my friend really is.

I knew Naruto was nervous when he met my father's eyes, but he kept going.

My father did not like my friend, Naruto, at first sight,

However, when dinner came, Naruto seemed to relax by my side and he started cracking jokes that even my father laughed.

It had been a year since I met Naruto, and half a year since he met my father.

At first, I thought they would not get along, because as far as I could remember, once my father did not like the person at first look he will never like the person. Fortunately, it seemed Naruto's charm worked on my father.

Because if it did not, I don't know what I would do since I was now falling in love with Naruto the more I spend time with him.

And I can't afford to lose him.

I was good at hiding my emotions, so Naruto did not know that I love him. Just being with him completed my day and I will never trade him for anything.

Never in my life.

I was content to be Naruto's friend until one day, a girl called him during his lunch break. We were currently eating lunch at a restaurant not far from the hotel Naruto was working at as guest service agent, and I watched as Naruto excused himself and came back moments later. I asked if who it was and told me it was his friend from elementary, asking if how he was doing. And then, he told me that the girl had confessed her love to Naruto two weeks ago and asked me for advice.

And I felt something tugged my heart.

Apparently, Naruto had not returned the favour yet, and I'm thankful to it. Not wanting him to end up with the girl, I straightforwardly confess my feelings to him, which brought him confusion. I sighed to myself before I got off my seat, kneeled before him on one knee, and once again I confessed that I love him as I held his hand.

I saw Naruto's flushed face and he averted his gazed somewhere else.

Then, he told me that he had liked me since we first met at the radio station a year ago.

I was expecting him to reject me and tell me that he did not bend that way, but I guessed we we're match made in heaven.

Or, so I thought…

Because three months after we started going out, my father somehow found out about our relationship and forbade me to see Naruto.

I never disobeyed his orders, but this time I did and I never regretted it.

It was way pass midnight when I snuck out of the house with my bag of clothes and drove my way to Naruto's apartment. There, I stayed the night with my love and remained to his side for a whole week. I was only away from him when I had my work.

Of course, my mom was worried sick of me and I told her I was fine and asked her not to tell my father of my whereabouts, but then again, my father knew where Naruto lived and just only gave me one week before he came, barging in the room Naruto and I shared one night while making out. We were shocked to see him at the doorway, still clad in his working suit and we were afraid of what he might do.

My father was enraged at the sight that welcomed him, so he called his men and drew me apart from my love, dragging me outside only his my boxers.

I can hear Naruto screamed, pleading and begging the men that were holding him in place to let him go, but he was ignored.

My father threatened me that if I won't stop this madness, he will call the cops and have Naruto arrested. Not wanting it happening, I surrendered.

But, I swore that I will come back to get Naruto.

I had been five days, and I have no way of contacting Naruto since my father took away all of my devices. He even had his two men to watched my moves.

I thought I was helpless when my brother came to my work, surprising me.

After my shift, Itachi, my brother, slung his arm around my shoulders and took me in his car, telling my father's men that they can follow us if they want to.

I was surprised to see Itachi again after two years at France, working as a model. I asked him where we were going, but instead he just gave me his phone and said to call Naruto. I was taken aback, wondering how he knew of my issues, but knowing him, I did not asked anymore. I just followed what he said. Thankfully, I knew Naruto's phone number and called.

Flooded with relief when he picked up the phone, I apologized to Naruto, who said it was not my fault and he understood the situation, but I insisted to accept my apology. I then told him that we will meet at the train station at 11 p.m. I was planning to elope with him, and Itachi supported me.

But, when I arrived at our meeting place seven minutes late, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Itachi had given me his phone and I dialled Naruto's number, but he did not pick up no matter how many times I called.

I wonder what happened to him.

Two months later, my parents introduced me to a pink haired woman named Sakura Haruno. She's kind and I like her, but I don't love her the way I love Naruto.

I still love Naruto, and am still doing anything that I could to look for him, who just mysteriously disappeared in my life.

Maybe he could not take of my father's personality anymore and just left me hanging alone.

On the fourth day after meeting Sakura, my parents told me that my father and Sakura's mother had arranged our mirage that will be held in three months.

I was so depressed. I loved Naruto so much, but I did not know anymore what to do, so I just went with the flow. And, before I knew it, I am already married and have a three-year old son.

My son had the same hair as mine and fair skin complexion, though he had his mother's eyes. His name was Tsukiko.

After my marriage, my father got a tutor for me and made me learn about things, and last year I just transferred at my father's company as the new CEO of Uchiha Corporation.

It was late in the morning when I woke up at Sakura's shrieking voice. I groaned, ruffling my hair and got out of the bed; still in my pajamas. I went downstairs and into the living room and saw Sakura happily twirling with a mini butler suit in hand. I inquired her about the suit and told it was Tsukiko's outfit that he will wear at his friend's fifth birthday that was themed as cosplay and my son was apparently in love with those kind of things.

Sakura gave me the costume to see how it was done and I was amazed at how detailed it was. The suit was simply amazing in its simplicity. Even though I did not asked who made it, Sakura told me. I did not like her telling me things I did not ask her, but this time I was just glad.

Because…she said it was Naruto.

It had been four years since I last heard of him.

Then, Sakura told me that he was the same person who made her bridal dress and my suit at our wedding, making my heart dropped way pass my stomach. Did Naruto knew about my marriage? I asked myself.

Back then, I was confused how would the designer could design well if he did not meet us, but now I knew.

I just hoped my father has nothing to do with it.

Getting the address of the designer from Sakura, I hurried back to our room and got dress in black jeans and blue jeans before rushing out of the house and drove to the address of the designer. I got there without haste and hit the doorbell.

And, Naruto opened the door.

I greeted him awkwardly, and he let me inside his house. I saw the living room full of scattered papers. Curious, I took one and surprised myself to see the sketch of my son's outfit. Naruto told me that he quit his old job two months after our last contact, which was coincidentally the same date as I met my wife. He told me everything that had happened to him. His grandfather, Jiraiya, brought him from place to place and learned that he had talent in making clothes. They then met the Haruno family in their travels and Sakura told him of their marriage and asked him if he could make our outfit for our wedding upon seeing his works. And, since then, Sakura had been his regular customer and he later on built his own shop.

Somewhere in our talk to catch up, a petite girl with beautiful, long, black, hair in pigtails and two big blue eys walked in.

And Naruto introduced me to his two years old daughter, Akiko, whose mother, Hinata- the girl that had confessed to Naruto years ago, died of giving birth to their only child.

_Life is really unfair. Even now, I still love Naruto, but we can never be together again. I have my family, and Naruto had her dotted daughter._

**-Sasuke U.**

**26 y.o.**

**End of Journal: September 6****th****, 2014**


End file.
